Broken Heart, Mended Heart
by Moonlight Petal
Summary: Sakura found out that Ken was cheating on her. Syaoran found her crying in the rain. Syaoran brought her to his home. What happened next? Anyways, read and review! Happy ending! Sakura x Syaoran
1. Broken Heart

**Author's note:** Read and review! This story is probably going to be very short. This is my 3rd story.

_Italics stand for what they are thinking._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

"I can't believe you cheated on me Ken," shouted Sakura, her face filled with furry. "We are over. I'm breaking up with you."

"Wh-Wh-When did you hear that? Sakura, I would never do that to you," stammered Ken. "Show me proof. I bet you don't have any since it's not true," said Ken.

"I know you are lying," said Sakura. "Here is the proof," Sakura said while shoving a photo in his face. The photo was a picture of Ken kissing another girl on the lips.

"She's my sister," said Ken.

"I know who she is. In fact, she is standing behind that tree. Sally! Come out," Sakura shouted.** (Author's note:** I couldn't think of any names so…

A girl who had wavy, blonde hair walked out. "Who said that I was Ken's sister," she asked furiously.

"Oh come on Sally and Sakura, I can explain this," said Ken

"We are over. What's your explanation," asked Sally in a cold voice.

"It's…," Ken stammered.

"I hate you. I'm glad Sakura told me about this. Ken, watch your back, no one messes with me or my new best friend Sakura, without paying the price," said Sally venomously.

"That goes for me too. No one messes with us. Don't you dare cheat on another girl again. We'll find out. When we do you'll regret it."

Sakura and Sally both teamed up and approached Ken. Each of them smacked him once. Sakura lifted her hand and was about to smack him again.

"Wait. Sakura, this guy isn't worth our time. Let's go," said Sally.

As they walked away they heard Ken say, "Afraid to hit me, huh? Or is it you don't want to see me hurt?"

They both turn around. "On second thought, it wouldn't hurt to smack him a few more times," answered Sally.

"Ouch, those are going to leave a bruise," laughed Sakura.

"I sure hope they are going to," replied Sally. "That way everyone in the world can laugh at him. "Let's go."

As Sakura walked away, she said, "I usually hate violence."

"I do to. He deserves it though. He lied to our feelings. To tell you the truth at first I though you were lying when you told me that he was cheating on me. I just thought you were jealous. Now I'm really glad that I listened to you. Thank You Sakura," said Sally.

"No problem Sally. Well, I have to go now see ya," said Sakura.

"Bye," replied Sally.

Sakura walked away. "_I can't believe Ken would cheat on me like that," thought Sakura. "How could he do that to me? What have I done wrong? I even thought that we were made for each other."_

It suddenly started to rain. At first it was just a slight drizzle. Then it became a downpour. Sakura let out a half cry, half laugh. **(Author's note: **Anyone know what I'm talking about?

"_This is just great. Even the weather agrees with me. This is a rotten day. I hate it… I hate it. I HATE IT!!!!"_

Sakura broke into a fast run. Hot tears mixed with the rain. Soon she was crying so hard you couldn't tell if it was rain or tears on her face. Uncontrollable sobs came out of her mouth. Sakura continued running and lowered her head.

"_I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. It's a dream. I want to wake up from it. Why did I ever have to feel something for him? In the end, all I get is a broken heart. Why!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"_

Sakura screamed out in anguish. She continued running down the streets. Suddenly she bumped into something; or someone in this case.

"Syaoran?" whispered Sakura weakly as she lifted her head. Emerald clashed with gold.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he seen the sad expression on Sakura's face and the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura tore her gaze away from Syaoran and ran past him. "Sakura! Wait," Syaoran shouted. Syaoran took off and ran after her. It was hard to catch Sakura. Both he and Sakura were fast runners. With a burst of energy, Syaoran caught up and grabbed onto Sakura's arm.

Since Sakura was running so fast, suddenly being tugged backwards made her lose her balance and fall on Syaoran. Because of the sudden impact, Syaoran also lost his balance and fell to the ground with Sakura on top of him. Sakura quickly stood up. Syaoran also got up quickly and grabbed Sakura's arm so that she wouldn't try to run from him again.

"Sakura! Please tell me what is wrong! Why are you crying?" asked Syaoran.

Neither of them noticed that they were completely soaked from head to toe. Syaoran was to busy worrying about Sakura to notice, and Sakura was just thinking a way to get out of this.

"Why don't we go to my house, and talk about what's going on. It looks like you need someone to cheer you up. Without waiting for an answer, Syaoran dragged Sakura to his house.

Neither one said anything on the way there. There was complete silence except for the rain which had gotten worse. Neither one paid any attention to it. Finally they arrived at Syaoran's house or rather, mansion.

"Syaoran-sama, what has happened," asked Wei.

"I'm not sure either," answered Syaoran. Wei, seeing that Sakura was with him and crying too, decided to leave them alone.

"Syaoran-sama, I need to go to go home now. I have forgotten to do something," said Wei.

"Very well," said Syaoran. "Bye"

"Bye," Wei said.

Wei grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door. He got his car and drove home. He hoped that everything would go well, whatever happened. Meanwhile, Syaoran brought Sakura to Meiling's room.

"I'm pretty sure Meiling won't get mad at you if you use her stuff," said Syaoran. "She's sleeping over at her friend's house today. I'll be in my room. When you are done please come to my room."

Sakura walked into Meiling's room and found the bathroom. She put her clothes in the dryer and found an extra towel. She took a long bath to soothe her emotions. Meanwhile Syaoran was in his room. He took a short shower and put on a new change of clothes.

Minutes later Sakura was done and got her clothes out of the dryer and changed into them. She dried her hair with the blow dryer. Sakura thought up a plan on how to leave the house without Syaoran knowing. Even though he was a really good friend, Sakura just felt uncomfortable telling him why she was so upset.

Before she was able to put her plan into action though, Syaoran knocked on the door.

"I know you are in there Sakura. Don't think of running away before you even tell me anything. Come to my room. I'll be waiting in there," said Syaoran. He walked back into his room.

Sakura was shocked. She had no clue how he knew that she was thinking of running away from him. _"Is he physic or something? How on earth does he know what I was thinking of? Either that or he knows me better than I though he did."_ With a sigh, Sakura admitted defeat. She went to find his room. Finally she found his room. Sakura knocked on the door. Syaoran told her to come in.

As she walked in, she saw Syaoran reading a book. As soon as he saw her, he set down the book on the computer table.

"Come sit on the couch," Syaoran said.

Sakura walked in and sat on the couch. Syaoran sat next to her. "Sakura, please tell me, why were you crying?" he asked.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Sakura averted his eyes and started at something else in his room. She blinked back the tears that were about to fall. _"I'm strong," Sakura thought. "I won't cry."_ Syaoran turned Sakura's head gently to face him. Sakura turned her head again. Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sakura, please tell me what happened. I'm really worried about you," said Syaoran in a quiet voice. He hoped everything was okay.

Once again Syaoran turned her head to face him and once again Sakura turned her head away. Syaoran tried again. The same thing happened.

"Sakura, look at me," said Syaoran. Syaoran got the same reaction. Frustrated he lifted his hands and turned Sakura's head. This time though, Syaoran didn't let go of her face.

"If you don't want to tell me what happened, at least let me cheer you up. It hurts me to see you in this condition," said Syaoran softly. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. The pain was too much to bear. She was able to hold her tears in when she talked to Sally and yelled at Ken but for some apparent reason she wasn't able to hold her tears in when she was around Syaoran.

"Cry it out Sakura," Syaoran said, "Cry it out and you'll feel better."

Tears filled Sakura's eyes. She buried her herself into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran immediately wrapped his arms around Sakura. Sakura let out loud sobs as she cried. They stayed like that for a while. Few minutes later Sakura stopped crying. Syaoran stayed silent. When he pulled Sakura away, he saw her eyes closed. Realizing that Sakura was asleep he picked her bridal style up and placed her on his bed. He tucked her in.

Without thinking he kissed Sakura's forehead and whispered good night. Syaoran closed the door and walked downstairs. It was already 10:00pm. He decided to call Sakura's house. After a few rings, Sakura's father picked up.

"Hello, who is this," asked Sakura's father.

"Mr. Kinomoto-san, this is Syaoran. I was just calling to tell you that Sakura is staying at my house tonight because of some… reasons."

"That is fine. I trust Sakura and you. Bye," said Kinomoto-san.

"Bye," replied Syaoran.

Syaoran was really surprised her father would agree so quickly. _"I wonder if the reason why she was crying had anything to do with her family," though Syaoran._

Meanwhile Touya heard everything. "Dad, are you really going to let her stay at Syaoran's house?" asked Touya.

"Yes," he replied. "Sakura is 18 now. I believe that she knows how to take care of herself. I trust Syaoran and Sakura."

If this was years ago, Touya would be running to Syaoan's house and demanding that he should be let in. However, after the 8 years that Touya has known Syaoran, he trusted him.

"I trust in them too," Touya said quietly.

To be conintued….

**Author's Note:** Now you have read it, review! What will happen in the next chapter? What is going to happen between Sakura and Syaoran? Will Sakura tell Syaoran the truth?


	2. Comfort

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate them. To thank everyone for the reviews, I decided to update a little faster. The more reviews the faster I'll try to update. Well, here is the second chapter. Sorry for the super short chapter! Enjoy!

_Italics stand for a person's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Last Chapter:

If this was years ago, Touya would be running to Syaoran's house and demanding that he should be let in. However, after the 8 years that Touya has known Syaoran, he trusted him.

"I trust in them too," Touya said quietly.

Back at Syaoran's house, Syaoran hung up the phone and turned out all the lights. He found the way back to his room and went to check up on Sakura. He entered the room and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully. Syaoran shut the door carefully. He turned around to face the bed.

"_She looks like an angel," thought Syaoran. _He stared at Sakura. The light from the moon, shining through the room, shined on her and illuminated her face.

Syaoran has been her friend for all these years. As the days passed, he started to feel something else more than friendship for this girl. Over the years, he felt something for this girl. Maybe it was love…?

"_No, I can't think that. She's dating Ken," thought Syaoran._

Syaoran cringed. He was heartbroken the day he found out about it. Sakura seemed so happy about it that he didn't want to ruin everything by confessing to her about his feelings. One smile from this girl could brighten his day. He never wanted to see her cry tears of unhappiness. For some apparent reason, he knew he fell in love with this girl. He knew it wasn't just a crush. It seemed weird that he could fall in love with this girl so easily.

Before Syaoran knew it, he was sitting on the bed gently caressing Sakura's hair. _"It's so soft and silky," thought Syaoran._ Gently running his hands through her hair, he stared at her face. For some apparent reason he could not stop starring at her. Her angelic face, her soft and silky hair, luscious lips… _"Stop it," Syaoran mentally scolded himself._ Syaoran got up from the bed and sat in the chair **(Author's note: **Just pretend there is a nightlight on the room so you can see where you are going.

Suddenly Sakura sat up with a start. She had sweat pouring down from her face. Syaoran immediately went to the bedside and sat down. He gripped the sides of Sakura's shoulders gently but firmly.

"What happened?" asked Syaoran, face filled with worry. He knew there was nothing in this room that would possibly scare her. Maybe she had a bad dream. Once again, he asked Sakura about what happened. This time he asked in a calmer voice and got a reply from Sakura.

"I had a bad dream…," said Sakura.

"_I guess that I had guessed right. She really did have a bad dream," thought Syaoran. _

"The dream was about what happened today that made me so upset," continued Sakura.

"Tell me what happened," soothed Syaoran as he wrapped his arms around Sakura gently. Sakura leaned into the embrace and sobbed silently. She rested her head in his chest. Syaoran leaned against the wall and patted Sakura's back lightly.

"I guess I should tell you what happen," mumbled Sakura into Syaoran's chest. "You see, it really simple but it hurts me so much. Sakura tried to hold back the oncoming sobs and tears.

"Take your time," said Syaoran. He was listening carefully. "You don't really have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"You did so much to comfort me and make me feel happy. I think I need to tell you. You see… Ken cheated on me. Don't say anything yet. I know it sounds really stupid. Crying over something so stupid but it really hurts." By the time Sakura blurted everything out, her face was filled with tears once again.

Syaoran was filled with fury. How dare Ken hurt Sakura! "Sakura, it's not stupid to cry and feel hurt. He is the one that is stupid. It's his own fault that he cheated on you and lost someone precious like you. He is not worth your time. Cry… Cry because you are hurt. Don't cry because he broke up for you. Don't cry for him or anything he did."

"Thanks for comforting me Syaoran. Thank you so much. It means so much to me," said Sakura as she let out more tears.

"_You mean so much to me," thought Syaoran. _"No need to thank me Sakura," said Syaoran.

They stayed like that. Syaoran leaned against the wall, Sakura leaned into his embracement. Her head and hands rested gently on his chest. Syaoran had his arms protectively yet gently around Sakura making sure that no one took her away from him again. It was a sweet scene. Anyone who saw it would be smiling and commenting on how they were such a cute couple. Soon Sakura stopped crying and fell asleep. A few minutes after that, Syaoran fell asleep too. They both slept comfortably. Syaoran slept peacefully knowing that Sakura was safe and Sakura slept soundly, knowing that Syaoran would protect her. Both of them forgot their current problems and slept till the next day.

Author's Note: Sorry for the super short chapter! It seemed like a good place to end though. Please leave a review. A "please update" would be fine too! Just let me know that people out there are actually reading my story. As always, any critique is appreciated too. Anyways, review!


	3. Phone Calls

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here is the 3rd chapter! I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long! Once again, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. This story is about to end soon. I just wanted you guys to know that.

_Italics stand for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura .

**Last Chapter**

Soon Sakura stopped crying and fell asleep. A few minutes after that, Syaoran fell asleep too. They both slept comfortably. Syaoran slept peacefully knowing that Sakura was safe and Sakura slept soundly, knowing that Syaoran would protect her. Both of them forgot their current problems and slept till the next day.

**End of Last Chapter**

Soon the sun started to rise. The sunlight shined through the green curtains, bouncing off of the green walls and finally, landed on the sleeping boy and girl. It was so peaceful. The big storm last night had ended and the sun was shinning. The smell of rain came through the open window.

RIIINNNNGGGG!!!

Syaoran woke up.

RRIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!

Annoyed, Syaoran was about to get up and answer the phone when he remembered what happened last night. Memories about what happened last night came rushing back to him.

RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once again, the phone rang. He got up gently, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl in his arms. Immediately, he missed the warmth of her. He didn't want to get up. Neither did he want to answer the phone. Carefully he set her down. _"She's awfully warm," thought Syaoran._

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!

The phone shook him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and went to answer the phone. "Hello," said Syaoran as he picked up the phone. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Hello," the person on the phone said. "This is the Tomoeda High School. May I talk to Li, Syaoran?"

"This is Li, Syaoran."

"Oh, I see. Hello. I just wanted to let you know that we will not be opening school today due to the huge thunderstorm last night. It seems that the lower section of the school is flooded. We will let you know when school will start back up," said the person on the phone."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know about it."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Syaoran went back upstairs. As soon as he put a foot on the first step, the phone rang again. Syaoran let out a sigh and went to answer the phone.

"Hello. Who is this?" asked Syaoran.

"Hello, this is Kinomoto, Nadeshiko. This is Sakura's mother."

"Hello Mrs. Kinomoto."

"Please call me Nadeshiko. I believe that Sakura is at your house?"

"Yes Mrs. Kinomoto, Sakura is currently in my house."

"Like I have said, please call me Nadeshiko. Anyways, how is Sakura?"

"Currently, she is sleeping."

"Oh… What happened last night?"

"Umm… I found her crying in the rain and I brought her to my house."

"Oh I see. Do you know that school is closed?"

"Yes I do know. Would you like me to wake up Sakura and bring her back?"

"Actually, is it possible that Sakura stays at your house until school starts? I know I am asking too much but…"

"No problem, Mrs. Nadeshiko. Can I ask you why?"

"The electricity went off because of the storm."

"Oh," said Syaoran, pondering how Sakura's mother was able to call him even though their electricity was gone. _"Maybe she is using a cell phone or a phone that runs on battery."_

"Well, thank you for helping us out."

"It's no problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Syaoran put the phone back down. _"It's hard to believe that there was a bad storm last night. Before I got up I noticed that it was really sunny out. It was a little cold, but sunny. Wait, it was so cold then why was Sakura so warm? Could it be….?"_

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!

The phone shook Syaoran out of his thoughts. "Why is the phone is ringing again? What is it today? Is it call Syaoran day?" mumbled Syaoran to himself. Frustrated and a little on the mad side, Syaoran picked up the phone again.

"Hello? Is this Li-sama?"

"Yes, is this Wei?"

"Yes it is."

"How many times have I told you to call me Syaoran?"

"Many times I believe. I would like to tell you that my basement is flooded and that I need to clean it up. Can I have the next few days off? I'll call you as soon as I can go back to work."

"Take your time and clean up your basement. I hope that everything works out okay."

"Thank you. Well, I'll be going now. Bye."

"Bye."

Syaoran put the phone back and stayed there, not moving an inch. _"It's going to ring any minute now. I just know it."_

Syaoran stood there. He waited for a few seconds. He waited for a minute. He waited for a couple more minutes. When he was positive that it would stop ringing, he went upstairs and walked to his room.

"_People would think that all of this was set up on purpose."_ Syaoran didn't know how right he was. Wei wanted to let the two lovebirds to themselves. Sakura's mom and dad wanted them to spend "alone time" together. As for Touya, well… He's not as mad as you would think he would be. As for the school, somehow everything got to Tomoyo and her mom Sonomi. Sonomi happened to know Yelan and called her. Yelan was the one who owned the school and… Well, you know what happened. School was canceled. The school was flooded, just not that badly.

"_What was I thinking about before I got Wei's phone call? Oh… Now I remember. I was thinking of why it was so cold in the house. Duh! I left the window open last night. Then why was Sakura so warm?" _Realization finally dawned on Syaoran. _"Don't tell me that Sakura…"_

**Author's Note: **Hello! How did you like this chapter? I know it was short and that it didn't have any romance in it. Don't worry about that. I'll make sure that the next chapter will have some. Do you know what is going to happen in the next chapter? I'm not reviewing until I get a decent amount of reviews or when I feel like it! So review! A short little review would be fine too. Critique will be gladly accepted!


	4. Fever

**Author's Note:** Once again, thanks to those who have reviewed! Some of you guessed right about what was going to happen. Well, I think this story is going to end soon. Tell me in a review if you want this story to be longer. If you do want this story to be longer, tell me a few things that could happen in this story because I'm totally running out of ideas. That's why I'm ending the story so soon. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Review!

_Italics stands for thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_What was I thinking about before I got Wei's phone call? Oh… Now I remember. I was thinking of why it was so cold in the house. Duh! I left the window open last night. Then why was Sakura so warm?" Realization finally dawned on Syaoran. "Don't tell me that Sakura…"_

**End of Last Chapter**

* * *

"_Don't tell me that Sakura has a fever. Are you kidding me?"_ Syaoran raced up the stairs and ran into to room. Sakura was still sleeping. Cold air that was coming through the window blew against Syaoran's bare arms. He hurriedly went to the window and closed them. He turned on the heat in the room and felt Sakura's forehead. Her head was pretty warm. He got out a thermometer and woke Sakura up.

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up," said Syaoran while gently shaking her. Sakura moved a little bit. "Sakura, wake up," said Syaoran a little louder.

Sakura sat up groggily. "What happened? My head hurts really badly," mumbled Sakura.

"Sakura, I need you to take your temperature really quick. I think you have a fever."

Without paying much attention, Sakura took her temperature. Syaoran checked it. "Sakura, lay down, you have a 107 degree fever. (Fahrenheit) That's a high fever."

Syaoran helped Sakura lay back onto the bed. He tucked her in. They were sleeping without blankets last night. That's why they got Sakura got the fever. Syaoran went to find some medicine for Sakura. He went downstairs and cooked breakfast quickly. After he was done, he went upstairs. He took note of the time so he would know when to give Sakura her medicine again.

Sakura stirred. She opened her eyes. Sakura saw Syaoran setting the food on the small desk by her. The smell of the food woke her up. The food looked great and probably tasted great too.

"I see that you are awake," said Syaoran, breaking the silence in the room. Syaoran let out a little smile. He helped Sakura sit up. "Let me feed you. I don't want you to waste your energy when you have such a high fever."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it. Just get better soon. I made some soup. It should warm you up a little." Syaoran let out a sigh. "Sorry, it was completely my fault. I was the one who didn't close the window last night sorry."

Sakura blushed at the thought of what happened last night. "It's not your fault at all."

"There is no need to cheer me up. I know that it was my fault. How could I have been so dumb? I can't believe myself," said Syaoran.

"Syaoran, it wasn't your fault. If it was, it would have been mine too. Anyways, the soup looks good." Sakura reached a hand out for the spoon that was in Syaoran's hands.

Syaoran pulled his hand away. "Like I said, you have a high fever and I don't want you to get anymore weaker than you are already."

"I can feed myself…" Before Sakura was able to finish her sentence, Syaoran stuffed the spoon into her mouth.

"Swallow," said Syaoran.

Sakura swallowed and pouted cutely. "I know how to eat Syaoran."

"Okay, I'm just making sure."

One spoonful by another, the soup was almost done. Syaoran felt his face heat up at the thought of Sakura's lips. He was surprised on how he had enough courage to say that he would feed her.

"Okay, I'm going to clean the dishes, you can turn on the TV if you want to," said Syaoran as he put the remote control by her head.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll grab a bowl of cereal before I wash the dishes. Get some sleep Sakura." Syaoran gave her a smile and left.

The door clicked and he left Sakura there with her heart beating fast and face heated up. _"What is with this feeling? I have never felt it before. I feel so… So…. I can't explain this feeling. It's driving me nuts! It feels really nice, yet it's so confusing at the same time. It's so weird. Ugh! What is this feeling!?!"_ Thinking about all of this in her head, Sakura soon fell asleep. When Syaoran came back into the room, he saw Sakura fast asleep with a cute expression on her face. He looked at the remote control on the table and saw that it was in the same place as it was in the beginning.

"_I guess that Sakura was so tired and exhausted, she didn't even want to watch the TV," Syaoran mused._ Syaoran took a few steps toward her. _"She is so cute when she is asleep."_ Syaoran stared at Sakura, he took a few more steps toward her. Soon, he was right next to her. Before he knew it, he was sitting on the bed staring at her. _"Why does this feel so familiar? Oh yeah, maybe it is because that I did this last night too. Why can't I just get rid of this feeling? Why did I have to fall in love with the one girl won't probably ever fall in love with me."_ Syaoran reached over and tucked a lose stand of her hair behind her ears.

As he did this, Sakura stirred. Immediately Syaoran withdrew his hand and stood up from the bed. Sakura opened her eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to."

"No problem. I wasn't really planning on going to sleep. I just accidentally fell asleep somehow," mumbled Sakura.

"Take your temperature again. I want to see if it got any better or any worse," said Syaoran. Sakura took her temperature again. "You still have a 107 degree fever. I'm getting kind of worried. It's a really high temperature and I don't know what to do.

"I'll be fine. It's not getting any worse. That is the good part. I should be fine." Sakura gave a reassuring smile.

"Let me get a cold towel to put on your forehead. It should make you feel better."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Syaoran went into his bathroom and found an extra towel. He soaked it in cold water and rinsed it. He came back out leaned over to put the towel on Sakura's forehead. Sakura blushed at the close proximity. She could feel his warm breath on her face. _"I hope he doesn't notice the blush on my face," thought Sakura desperately._

"_I wonder why Sakura's face is red. It's probably form the fever that she has," thought Syaoran._ He noticed how close he was to Sakura and blushed.

"Syaoran, do you have a fever to? Your face is all red."

"Uh, I'm fine. There is no reason why my face is red," stammered Syaoran. He moved away from the bed and sat down on the chair closest to the bed. "Well… Get well soon I guess."

"Did I tell you that school was cancelled because it was flooded and that your mom wanted you to stay here because the electricity was kind of went off? Also, Wei said that he couldn't work today because his house was flooded and he needed to clean it up," said Syaoran all in one breathe.

"No I don't believe that you told me any of that. I guess you have to take care of me the whole day huh?"

"Yeah I guess." Syaoran took the towel off of Sakura's forehead and went to the bathroom and rinsed it under rushing cold water. He came back and put he towel back onto Sakura's head. "I hope that you will feel better soon."

"Don't worry I'll get better soon. Did I say thanks yet?

"I have no clue," said Syaoran.

"Well, anyways, thanks for being by my side and thanks for everything that you have done for me. Thank you." Sakura sat up and the towel fell onto the bed. She quickly kissed Syaoran on the cheek.

Frozen, Syaoran didn't move. Finally, he found his voice. "You're welcome."

Sakura blushed and laid back down. However, Syaoran was too busy trying to conceal his blush to notice Sakura's. He took the towel that fell and he put it back onto Sakura's forehead. "I think you should go to sleep." Syaoran leaned down and kissed her cheek. Once again they blushed but neither one noticed the other person blushing. Syaoran made a move to get up but Sakura lifted her hand and latched onto his arm.

"Syaoran, stay with me. At least stay with me until I fall asleep. Please?"

Syaoran was really surprised. "Okay." He sat back down on the bed but Sakura didn't let go of his hand. She closed her eyes hoping the first person that she saw when she woke up would be Syaoran. Soon, Syaoran fell asleep. He fell asleep even before Sakura did. His head fell on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She turned her head only to come face to face with Syaoran's sleeping face. "_Wow! I didn't know that he is so cute when he is asleep."_ Sakura smiled. She snuggled in and soon fell asleep knowing that Syaoran was right next to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think of this chapter? I'm not updating till I get a decent amount of reviews! Tell me what you think! He ssaHHh 


	5. Interruptions

**Author's Note:** Well here you go! This is the 5th chapter. Read and review! This story turned out to be longer than I have expected. I'm not updating again until I get a decent amount of reviews!

_Italics stand for thoughts._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Syaoran was really surprised. "Okay." He sat back down on the bed but Sakura didn't let go of his hand. She closed her eyes hoping the first person that she saw when she woke up would be Syaoran. Soon, Syaoran fell asleep. He fell asleep even before Sakura did. His head fell on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She turned her head only to come face to face with Syaoran's sleeping face. "_Wow! I didn't know that he is so cute when he is asleep."_ Sakura smiled. She snuggled in and soon fell asleep knowing that Syaoran was right next to her.

**End of Last Chapter**

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened slowly. Her eyesight came into focus. Right in front of her was Syaoran's chest. A blush sprouted on her face when she remembered that she was in Syaoran's bed and he was right next to her, sleeping. They were laying on their sides, facing each other. Her head was on his chest. One of his arms was between her neck and shoulder and his other arm was draped around Sakura's waist. Just then, Syaoran brought Sakura closer to him by pulling her towards to him with his arm. Now Sakura's face was even closer to his chest and their bodies were even closer together. Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato. She didn't want to get up from this position. For some apparent reason, she actually felt… comfortable. Sakura soon fell back asleep. 

A few seconds later after she fell asleep, Syaoran woke up. He felt something next to him and he looked down. There, Sakura was lying in his arms sleeping peacefully. Her head was nested in his chest and she was really close to him. Syaoran noticed that he had his arms around Sakura. _"What happened? I remember Sakura asking me to stay with her until she fell asleep. Then… I guess I fell asleep. How on earth did we end up being in this… this position?" thought Syaoran. A blush formed on his face. "I guess we just ended up like this when we were sleeping."_ He moved slightly and made Sakura stir. As she opened her eyes she looked up.

"Sorry I woke you up Sakura," said Syaoran sincerely.

"No problem." There was a long pause. The silence was interrupted by Sakura. "Do you know what time it is?"

"One second," replied Syaoran. He turned around looked at the alarm clock on the table next to him. "It's 5:00. It's almost time for dinner." Syaoran sat up. Immediately, he missed the warmth of her.

"Oh, here. The towel you gave me fell on the floor somehow. It probably slid off of my forehead when I was sleeping." Sakura handed Syaoran the small towel.

"Thanks," mumbled Syaoran as he stood up from the bed. He put the towel in the bathroom and walked out holding a thermometer. "Check your temperature again. I don't know if your fever went down."

"Okay." Sakura took the thermometer from Syaoran's hand. Their hands touched for a spilt second. It felt to them like time stopped. Sakura snapped out of it and took her temperature. Then she gave it back to Syaoran without even looking at it.

Syaoran's face lit up and a smile graced his face. "Sakura, your fever is gone."

Sakura smiled. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"Can I cook with you then?"

Syaoran's smile was replaced by a frown. "Sakura, maybe you should stay in bed. You just got over your fever."

"Syaoran, please?" asked Sakura with a cute puppy face on. Her eyes watered and her lip curled into a little pout "Please?"

Syaoran couldn't resist her face. "Fine, it's not my fault if you get sick."

"Thank you!" shouted Sakura. She leapt up onto Syaoran, arms wrapped around him. Surprised by the impact, Syaoran lost his balance and fell onto the ground… with Sakura on top of him.

"Oops! I am so sorry!" said Sakura. "I didn't mean to do that!" Just then, Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura even tighter. He put his hand on the back of Sakura's head and he leaned toward her face slowly. Sakura closed her eyes and…

RRIIIIINNNNGGGG! The phone rang.

Sakura quickly got up off of Syaoran. He leapt up and got the phone that was in his room. Frustrated, he answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Syaoran Li."

"Oh I am so sorry. I think I have the wrong phone number. Sorry for disturbing you. Bye."

"Bye."

Syaoran put the phone back and he walked toward Sakura. "It was the wrong number. Let's go downstairs now." He tried to hide the frustration he felt. _"What was I thinking? Sakura just broke up with her boyfriend and she just got over the pain. What do I think I am doing by trying to kiss her? Her emotions will come back again and it'll just confuse her more! Ugh!"_

Meanwhile, Sakura was having thoughts of her own. _"What just happened? Did Syaoran just try to kiss me? No, I'm just imagining things. Yep that's it. I was just imagining that. Why… Why did I imagine that?"_ Sakura was broken out of her thoughts when she felt the ground fall out from beneath her. _"Oh no! I just tripped on the stairs!"_ Sakura closed her eyes and braced for the worse...

She felt a warm object wrap around her stomach.

"That was close," whispered Syaoran.

Sakura blushed as his breath tickled her neck. Her face heated up. It sent shivers down her spine. She opened her eyes. "That scared me there," she said.

"That scared me even more!" said Syaoran still worried.

Sakura leaned backwards into his arms and closed her eyes and breathed in. Syaoran let out a little chuckle looking at her face.

"What?" asked Sakura as she turned around. Sakura looked into his eyes. She saw that his face was getting closer to her's and felt his arms wrapping tighter around her. She felt as if the room was heating up. His face was moving closer, closer, and closer.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

Syaoran quickly jumped away, startled by the doorbell. "I wonder who it is," said Syaoran to Sakura.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go find out?" she replied.

They walked downstairs. Syaoran opened the door. He saw a few girls that were around 8. There was an adult behind them. Sakura peeked out the door to see what was going on.

"Umm. Mr…." said one of the girls.

Syaoran smiled knowing that they were there to sell Girl Scout cookies. He helped her out. "Li."

"Mr. and Mrs. Li… Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

Sakura looked confused. There wasn't any other girl in the room, so who would Mrs. Li be? Sakura finally realized that they were calling her Mrs. Li. Sakura looked down as a blush formed on her face. "I'm not…"

Syaoran interrupted her. For some unapparent reason, he didn't want Sakura to say that she wasn't Mrs. Li. "What kind do you suggest?"

"Umm… Well, we have a new kind of cookie this year. We have a kind of cookies that are shaped like hearts," she said.

Once again Sakura tried to explain that they weren't married, only to be interrupted by Syaoran.

"Uh, okay. How much would it cost for two boxes?"

**(Author's Note:** I have no clue how much they cost so I'm just making up some random number.

"They cost $3.50 for a box. So… It's $7.00 for 2 boxes."

"Okay. I'll take two boxes. Sakura, can you go get my coat? It's on the coat rack over there." Syaoran raised a finger, pointing to his coat. Sakura quickly got the coat and gave it to him. He took a 10 dollar bill out of his pocket. Sakura put the coat back. "You have change right?" he asked the girls.

"Yes, we have change." She handed him a sheet of paper. "Can you fill everything out here?"

Syaoran gave them the money and he signed everything. He gave the paper back and they gave him 3 dollars.

"Thank you!" they all said. "We will deliver the cookies to you in a week from now."

"Thank you," said Syaoran.

They walked away and Syaoran shut the door. He leaned against it.

"That was unexpected," he said. He dragged Sakura into the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Let's cook something."

Sakura followed him into the kitchen. "What do you want eat?" he asked her.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"No clue."

"How about something simple?" suggested Sakura. "Umm… I kind of want to head back upstairs if you don't mind. I'm starting to feel a little tired." She averted her eyes from him as she forced out the lie.

Suspicious, Syaoran stared at her. His eyebrows furrowed and his forehead creased. "That's fine. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Sakura, trying her best to look happy. She smiled and walked upstairs, trying to hold the tears brimming on the lids of her eyes. Syaoran let her gaze linger on her. Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen to cook something simple.

Meanwhile, Sakura opened the door and shut it. She closed her eyes tightly, putting all her weight onto the door, and clenched her teeth. She slowly sank onto the floor, the tears running freely down her face. She clenched her hands in anger and frustration.

"_I'm over Ken. Why do I have to be reminded of him again? WHY? WHY? WHY?"_

Her tears continued to make a path down her face. Sobs were held back. She curled herself into a small ball and continued to cry. The never ending tears just kept falling down her face as she felt bitterness… sadness… frustration… and other emotions, all combined together. There was a feeling in her heart. It was tearing her heart about. She wanted to someone to come along, someone who would be willing to hug her and give her the comfort that she desired. The comfort that she needed. Time passed by quickly. Before she knew it, a knock was heard on the door.

"Sakura, are you in there? Can I come in?"

Sakura furiously wiped away all her tears with the back of her hand. She tried to compose herself and took a deep breath, calming herself down a little. She forced herself to make her voice sound happy. She got up and opened the door. Syaoran walked into the room and shut the door behind him by gently kicking it. He set the tray down on the small table.

"Uh… Let's eat." he said.

They sat down. Syaoran made another bowl of hot soup, thinking that Sakura still felt a little sick. The room was in silence besides of the clanking of the silverware. No words were exchanged. After they finished eating, Syaoran collected the dishes and headed downstairs. He cam back into the room, minutes later. He shut the door.

Turning around, he sighed. Not knowing how to say what he wanted to tell her, he became frustrated as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sakura lowered her head shamefully as she thought about how nice it would be, just to run her fingers through his hair.

Sighing and finally making up his mind, Syaoran spoke. "Sakura, I know that you are hurt by Ken and that you aren't okay. I don't know what I'm saying and why I'm saying this but I think that you have a right to know that I will always be by your side through the thick and thin." Syaoran's gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gave a small tug, but big enough to make her fall against him. He put an arm around her and another on the back of her head, pulling her even closer to him. He gently brought his lips toward her hair and gave her head a small kiss. He lifted his head up and rested his head on hers. Syaoran continued.

"So, cry. It helps release your emotions. Cry without a single care in the world. No one is holding you back. I'm here to comfort you. Please… Cry and make yourself feel better."

Sakura's face was buried in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, shocked at what was happening. She loved the feeling that it was giving her though. She was feeling content. She felt… safe. The warmth that radiated from him onto her, made her smile. She thought about what he said. The memories of what happened, once again, brought a frown to her face. This time, she decided not to hold her sadness in. The tears quickly filled her eyes as she let a sob escape. Syaoran gently patted her head. Sakura cried harder than ever. Sobs filled the room and made Syaoran grimace. He had felt pain like that too. It was the day that he found out that she was going out with Ken. He had fallen in love with her and yet she was stolen from him, right underneath her nose. He had felt like a worthless boy, who couldn't do anything.

Sakura's arms tightened around Syaoran. Her heart felt as if it was broken. It felt as if was broken in two. Warm tears fell faster from her eyes. She tasted the bitterness and saltiness of it. She sobbed, pretending that no one was there to hear her and see her in such a vulnerable state. She cried as if there was nothing else she could do in the world. Letting all her pent up emotions, Sakura once again, soon fell asleep on Syaoran.

A smile graced his face as he bent down and lifted her legs up. (bridal style) She gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He walked away.

"Please… Don't…"

He turned around as he heard Sakura's voice. It held fright and loneliness.

"Please… stay with me again. Please?"

He closed the door again, walking toward the bed.

"I know that I'm asking too much. It's fine. You don't have to stay with…"

"Shh…" he said quietly. He smiled gently. "I'll stay with you. Don't worry. It's not too much to ask for."

"Why does all of this seem familiar?" asked Syaoran, teasing Sakura.

"I don't know," said Sakura smiling back.

Syaoran lifted the corners of the quilt and slid in. He turned around to face Sakura. Placing an arm around her, he pulled her toward him slowly, afraid that she would pull away. He let out a yawn. Sakura snuggled in, enjoying the warmth that she was feeling…, both physically and mentally. It just felt so right. So… so… so nice. Syaoran leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. This time he succeeded, without any interruptions. However, it was just a mere kiss on the forehead, nothing else more, nothing that he really wanted to do.

He whispered, "Good night."

"Good night Syaoran."

With that said, they both drifted off to sleep, comfortable in each other's embracement.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… How was this chapter? Please review! Like I have said, I don't plan on updating until I get a decent amount of reviews! 


	6. School

**Author's note:** My computer broke down. Yep, now I can only use the laptop which I only can only use around 2 times a week. Also, I couldn't think of anything to write. I've been stuck on this story for a long time. That's why it took me forever to get this out. Sorry! Alright! Now let's get on with this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Special thanks to my beta **Star muse**! )

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

He whispered, "Good night."

"Good night Syaoran."

With that said, they both drifted off to sleep, comfortable in each other's embracement.

**End of Last Chapter

* * *

**

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

Messy brown hair that belonged to a boy peeked out of the covers of the quilt. A hand reached up and removed the pillow from under his head and onto his face, trying unsuccessfully to block out the noise.

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!!

The noise went on. The boy under the sheets groaned in annoyance and got up lazily. He slapped the alarm clock next to him. Suddenly, his eyes widened. It was a school day! He scrambled off the bed and ran into the bathroom quickly only to realize that school was cancelled until further notice because of the floods. He sighed in relief. He was able to go back to sleep. Slowly, he slipped under the bed covers, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl next to him. He rearranged his pillow again and snuggled in. Pretty soon he was about to drift off but not before something awoke him again.

RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!

He quickly scrambled off the bed. _"I need to put a phone in my room so I don't have to run all the way downstairs just to answer a call."_

Quickly he ran downstairs and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Syaoran Li?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"This is the school. We just wanted to let you know that we'll be opening school again on Friday."

"So... tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome. Good bye."

"Bye." Syaoran put the phone back. Tapping his foot impatiently, he glared at the phone. His arms were crossed at his chest. It was about to ring any minute now, he knew it. Last time, as soon as he walked away the phone rang.

Seconds passed. Then minutes. The phone still didn't ring. He sighed in defeat and went back up the stairs, ready to bolt down the stairs any second if the phone rang. This time, he was prepared. He was already a few feet away from his room and the phone still didn't ring. Walking into the room, he shut the door and jumped onto the bed, forgetting about the figure sleeping on it. A yelp went through the air, scaring Syaoran out of his wits. Quickly, he jumped up and took a look at the scene.

"Ow!!!" screamed Sakura. She shot up off of the bed and jumped up and down on the floor with her right foot. Her left foot was gripped tightly in her hands. Syaoran had accidentally sat on her foot when he jumped onto the bed. Not knowing what to do, he looked at Sakura guilty.

"Sakura, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Sakura clenched her teeth in pain a let out a small reply, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

She took in a deep breath and sat onto the bed. Syaoran immediately came over to her and examined her foot. Gently he rubbed her foot and ankle in circular motions with his fingers, trying to soothe her foot and minimize the pain. Sakura's tense body relaxed. He continued to rub her foot gently while having a guilty look on his face. Sakura couldn't but help laugh at the helpless puppy face that he had on.

"Syaoran, don't worry about it. I'm fine," she said in a much chipper tone. Syaoran didn't say anything.

Sakura frowned slightly at his reaction. "Well, at least I know what my brother feels like when I slam my foot down on his."

An image of Touya suffering and jumping up and down while clutching his foot painfully finally brought a smile to Syaoran's face.

"Thanks," said Sakura suddenly.

Syaoran looked up all confused. "What for?"

"Anything and everything I guess." She looked down sadly into her lap.

Syaoran was beyond confused. Why was she saying all of this and why did she have this painful expression on her face? He stopped rubbing her foot and sat next to her on the bed. Silently, without saying a word, he brought a hand to her shoulder, the one farthest away from him. His hand wrapped gently around her shoulder and gave a small but firm tug toward him. Sakura fell uselessly against his warm body. Syaoran wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her closer. Sakura leaned against him and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. She relaxed again, temporarily forgetting all her pain.

However, she had other things to worry about, such as the weird feeling that she was feeling currently while being held by him. The feeling wasn't like the usual one. Normally, she would feel comforted. He was just like an older brother to her. This time though, she felt her heart beating a little faster. It was this weird feeling again, similar to the one she had last night when he had kissed her on the forehead.

"Uh… Sakura?"

"Hmmm?" came Sakura's muffled reply.

"We have school tomorrow."

Sakura moved away. "We do? Do I go back to my house today?" The feeling of leaving him made her sad. _"That doesn't mean anything right?" thought Sakura. "It's natural to be sad when you leave someone who's like your brother… right?"_

"Uh, actually, I don't know. Your family hasn't called yet so…"

Oddly enough, those words put Sakura's mind to ease. "Umm…"

"Hey, Sakura, are you going to be okay?" asked Syaoran carefully, afraid that he was going to make her remember the painful memories again.

Sakura took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I think so." She opened her eyes back up and looked at him.

Syaoran gave her a smile. She found her heart beating a little faster again, making her even more confused. To mask her confusion, she smiled back at him not knowing that it had the same effect on him as it did to her.

The rest of the day went by normally. By late afternoon, Sakura's dad had called, saying that everything was okay and that she could come back home. Syaoran drove Sakura back home. Sakura's parents had insisted he had to stay for dinner. By the time he went back home, it was already 7:30. On the phone was a message from Wei, saying that he was able to come back and work the next day. Just like that, the day passed quickly. Hours after midnight, alarm clocks rang throughout the houses, waking everyone up for the new day.

Everyone scurried to school and work. For Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo, the day was like any other day. They talked just like usual as if nothing had happened. It wasn't until later on in the day, during lunch when something had happened.

"Hey! Sakura! I want to sit at a different table today," said Tomoyo, desperately trying to distract her friend's attention. Ken was walking toward them with another girl hanging off his arms. "Sakura…," repeated Tomoyo.

It was too late. Ken already reached the table and he plopped down right into the chair next to Sakura's. The girl hanging onto him pouted and tried to get his attention back. She started kissing him, right in front of Sakura. Without saying another word, Sakura just moved to another chair. Ken followed along with the other girl that was still attached to his lips. Tomoyo had to do something about this. She spotted her boyfriend at the other table with Syaoran. Quickly, she gave Sakura a nod and ran to their table, leaving her lunch on the table. Luck wasn't on her side today though. The lunchroom was crowded and it was going to take Tomoyo a long time to get through. For the sake of her friend, she pushed through the crowd.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to ignore the man that was sitting next to her and she continued to eat in silence. Ken finally broke the kiss off from the girl and looked back at Sakura.

"Let me introduce you. This is my girlfriend," he said, pointing to the blonde next to him.

Sakura ignored him. She knew he was here to torment her and get revenge for the other day when she slapped him. He just wanted to see her in pain. Well, she wasn't about to let that happen. She smiled brightly at them, noticing Ken's shock.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura," she said. Sakura went back to eating her lunch. Ken was furious. It wasn't working out the way he wanted it to. What could he do to make her feel bad?

"Hey baby," he said to his girlfriend. He started kissing her. Ken looked out of the corner of his eyes to see if Sakura was paying any attention to them. She wasn't. Ken got even madder.

"It's your fault for breaking up with me," he sneered after he broke the kiss. "Too bad you won't be able to get a boyfriend. The only reason why I dated you was because I pitied you. No one would date you. Unlike you, I'm popular enough to…"

"Have you said enough?" asked Sakura. She knew that what he said was completely a lie. Many guys had asked her out but she rejected every single one of them. She had broken so many hearts by rejecting all of them and it all was because she was going out with him. She was going out with a guy who had cheated on her. He was trying to rub it in.

Ken smirked. He knew he struck a nerve. "Like I said, unlike you, I'm popular enough to have every single girl bowing down at my feet and asking me out."

"And why would I want all the girls bowing down at my feet and asking me out?" asked Sakura.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No actually I don't. Can you explain to me?" asked Sakura innocently, knowing that she also got on his nerves.

"Anyways, the point is that you won't ever have a boyfriend so why don't you go back out with me? At least you could brag to everyone that you are going out with the most popular guy in the school, which is me."

The blonde next to him suddenly tensed up after hearing that. Maybe she had heard wrong. He surely didn't ask the girl out when he was dating her, right?

"Sorry, but if you asked everyone around school I bet you that they would say the most popular guy around school is either Syaoran or Eriol, not you," interrupted Sakura.

Ken snickered. "You would have no chance with them. The only guy here willing to date you would be me. There is no one else in this whole entire world that would be willing to be standing next to you for a second."

"You sure about that?" asked Tomoyo who suddenly sat back down at the lunch table, across from them, and started eating her lunch again. "Obviously you haven't been paying enough attention to your girlfriend to know that she's pretty popular with the guys too." It had taken her forever to get through the crowd but she knew that everything would be alright. They had Eriol and Syaoran by their side. Pretty soon, they would be storming through the lunch crowd coming to Sakrua's rescue. No sooner had she thought that, Eriol plopped down into the empty seat next to Tomoyo's. She smiled at him. Now the only person that was missing was Syaoran.

"Whatever," said Ken. "So Sakura, you want to go back out with me?" He forgot about the blonde sitting next to him who was listening intently to the conversation.

Suddenly, an arm from behind wrapped around Sakura's petite figure protectively. "Sorry man, but she's taken…" Syaoran smirked after seeing Ken's reaction, "...by me." He laid a kiss on Sakura's cheek, shocking everyone around them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review please! I'm open to critique as always! Also, I don't have many ideas for this story so please give me some ideas. Is there anything in particular that you want to see in this story? Thanks for reading!

Thanks to those who have left a review for the last chapter!

**puasluoma**

**AngelEmCuti**

**rubbish**

**lhaine07**

**AkitoxXxSana46**

**Teruna Hime**

**StarAngel02**

**gscavanaugh**

**BubblySakura**

**zas118**


	7. Lunch

**Author's Note:** Wow, this story is actually longer than I had planned it to be! By the way, if you have anything that you would like to see in this story, or any ideas you are willing to share, please let me know in a review or something! I'm kind of stuck and I don't know when I'll be able to update because of this. Thanks!

Special thanks to my beta, **Star Muse**! ) She's been really busy and I didn't want to bother her. She has a lot of stuff to do to and has her own awesome stories to write. Therefore, I decided to look over this myself and try to catch all the grammar mistakes. Hopefully I found most of them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

_Italics stand for thoughts._

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Whatever," said Ken. "So Sakura, you want to go back out with me?" He forgot about the blonde sitting next to him who was listening intently to the conversation.

Suddenly, an arm from behind wrapped around Sakura's petite figure protectively. "Sorry man but, she's taken…" Syaoran smirked after seeing Ken's reaction, "...by me." He quickly laid a kiss onto Sakura's cheek, shocking everyone.

**End of Last Chapter**

* * *

"I..i...i..imposible!" shouted Ken disbelievingly.

"Uh… what is?" asked Syaoran. He sat down next to Sakura with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. In one quick motion, he gently yanked her toward him so that her head was resting on his chest. Quietly, so Ken couldn't hear, he whispered to Sakura for her to follow along.

Sakura was dumbstruck. She had no clue what to do. Still in the same position, she slowly glanced across the table to look at Tomoyo and Eriol for help. Eriol just gave her a mysterious smile. Tomoyo winked and mouthed, "It's your turn for revenge! Act natural!" Ken didn't notice. He was too busy trying to soothe the blonde sitting next to him.

"You! I hate your stupid guts! We are so over!" she shouted.

"Don't be like this," said Ken. "It's not what it seems. I…"

She pushed Ken off the bench. He tumbled onto the floor landing on his back. "Read my lips. WE ARE SO OVER!!" she shouted catching a lot of attention. She huffed and walked away with her nose high in the air, leaving Ken on the floor mortified. Everyone was looking at him laughing and talking.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!!" he suddenly bellowed loudly. Everyone's voice came down to a whisper as they turned away from the man. Ken stood up and glared at Syaoran. "Sakura! Get away from him right now!! Go back out with me," he commanded fiercely with his face still slightly red from embarrassment. Attention was directed back to him but he didn't even notice.

Sakura looked at Ken's furious eyes. It looked like he was about to punch someone. He was towering over her dangerously. She felt like a mouse caught in a lion's trap. Not moving from the position, she turned her head back around and buried her face into Syaoran's strong and firm chest. Sakura whimpered and wrapped her arms around Syaoran tightly, scared. Syaoran brought his other hand to Sakura's back and gently brought her closer to him protectively. "Get away from here," he said, glaring at Ken.

"Sakura, I'm counting to ten," he said. "One."

Sakura made no moves.

"Two."

Her face scrunched up in worry.

"Three."

What would he do if she didn't do anything?

"Four."

Should she get up?

"Five."

What if he hurt her?

"Six."

If she didn't get up, would he hurt her friends?

"Seven."

"_No! What if he did try to hurt someone? He wouldn't do that, would he?"_

"Eight."

Sakura kept thinking. _"NO! NO! NO! He might hurt someone! I have to get up before he does anything!"_

"Nine."

Sakura finally made a move to get up from the position that she was in. Syaoran felt her trembling. She was definitely scared. He held on tighter not letting her go.

"Ten."

Sakura couldn't move with Syaoran's firm but gentle hold.

"Time is up," said Ken dangerously in a low tone.

"Ken, get away from here now," said Eriol.

"I'm not leaving until I steal back what's mine," he said venomously.

"Like she was ever yours to begin with," commented Tomoyo. "It just seems to me that you are some desperate guy."

"Pft." He looked back at Syaoran and Sakura. Quickly he grabbed Sakura's shoulder tightly and pulled. Sakura cried out desperately in pain. Syaoran furiously grabbed his wrist with one hand, still leaving his other hand on Sakura's back. He twisted Ken's wrist in one quick motion. Ken screamed out in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Lemme go! Lemme go!" he cried out. "Please let me go!" he screamed desperately.

Syaoran spoke dangerously, completely fed up with him. "Listen to me. Keep your hands of my girl," he said, emphasizing each word.

With that said he let go of Ken. Scared, Ken ran away, stumbling on the floor, earning a few laughs from a few people. Syaoran held the trembling girl in his arms closer.

"Let's go into the music room and talk. No one's in there right now," said Tomoyo. The people surrounding them whispered back and forth to each other.

"Hey," said Syaoran softly to Sakura. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

Sakura meekly nodded her head. Syaoran helped her up. They followed Tomoyo and Eriol into the music room. Eriol shut the door and walked toward the piano, immediately playing a soothing tune. Everyone was silent as they sat down in the chairs that were lined up in a row.

Finally Sakura spoke. "I'm sorry I brought you guys so much trouble."

"Not at all," replied Tomoyo. We were all happy to help you. Just cheer yourself up kay?"

Sakura smiled painfully. "Okay… I'm sorry."

Tomoyo sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it… Which reminds me, I forgot to grab my science project. Eriol, can you help me grab it? It's kind of big and I don't think I'll be able to manage by myself." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and nodded. The last notes of the piano faded as Eriol got up from the chair.

"We'll see you guys after lunch," he said. Together, they walked outside. Syaoran and Sakura were left in the room. Silence filled the stuffy air.

"Syaoran…" muttered Sakura quietly. She sniffled. "I'm scared. What will he do to everyone? What if he hurts someone?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I cry so easily. I'm so weak… I…"

Syaoran wrapped her in his arms again. He gently rubbed her back as Sakura buried her face into his chest. "Hush… Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right."

"What if he tries to hurt you?" she asked worriedly, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"This is me we are talking about right? Besides, what kind of guy would I be if I couldn't even protect the girl that I like?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she lifted her head away from his chest. Syaoran just noticed what he had just said.

"I mean you know… since we are going out and everything… because I had to come up with an excuse for Ken to leave you alone… so now we are "boyfriend and girlfriend"…"

"Oh I see…" said Sakura. She was a little disappointed. Why? She had no clue.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Anyways, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll be there to protect you." Sakura sniffled.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she leaned back onto him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, afraid to let go.

"I'll always be there," he mumbled. Sakura's heart suddenly started beating faster. She figured that it was because she was still scared about what was going to happen. She sat there silently, musing about everything that was going on. Finally she tried to stop worrying about everything. She sat there, enjoying the warmth and comfort that Syaoran was giving her.

"Sakura?" he whispered suddenly.

His attractive soft and caring voice brought her back to the present. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I was just checking to make sure you were alright. You okay?"

"Yeah perfectly fine!"

"The bell is probably going to be ringing soon. We should get going."

"Alright."

Unwillingly Syaoran let go of Sakura. Sakura opened the door. Syaoran was right behind her. He grabbed her hand swiftly as they walked into the deserted hallways. Sakura looked up at him in surprise and shock at his action.

"Huh?"

Syaoran laughed at the funny facial expression that Sakura had on. He never failed to laugh around her. They continued to walk. "We are a couple now since I announced it to the whole world so Ken would leave you alone, remember?"

Sakura blushed. "Yeah, I was really surprised. Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know… tell everyone else that we were "supposedly" dating."

He paused. "I'm not sure what else I could have done to make Ken stay far away from you. Besides, the idea just seemed to come out of no where and before I new it, the words were flying out of my mouth."

"Oh. It actually sounds like something that came out of a book. The only difference is that in those books, one person actually likes the other person that they are currently pretending to date," said Sakura.

"_If only you knew," thought Syaoran._

"Well, anyways, since we are a so called, "couple", we should act like one before someone thinks something is up. Ken might find out and he might go back to bothering you again."

They walked down the hallways hand in hand. Really, they didn't have to hold hands since there was no one during this time of day. Besides, the rumor wouldn't spread around that fast. It wouldn't be until next period when the rumor would start and they would have to start acting like a couple. Syaoran just had wanted to find some kind of excuse to hold her delicate hand in his.

Syaoran's stomach grumbled. "Sorry. I didn't really get a chance to eat."

"I'm sorry," said Sakura again. "I've caused you so much trouble. Because of me, you're not single anymore, or at least that is what everyone is supposed to think, and you can't go out with the girl you like."

"Quit apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, you can make it up to me by making me a bento tomorrow. **(Author's Note:** A bento is a kind of Japanese lunch.**)**

Sakura's stomach grumbled just then. They both laughed loudly.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who is hungry," teased Syaoran as he playfully poked her head.

"Alright, I'll start bringing you bentos to school now so there's no need for you to bring any lunches for yourself," smiled Sakura happily. Whenever she was around Syaoran, she would always cheer up quickly. With Syaoran by her side, everything was going to be all right. She trusted him.

"What if you forget to make it and I don't have anything to eat?"

"Hmm… Not a bad idea," she said jokingly.

With a tilt of his mouth, a smirk was showing on Syaoran's face. "I'll get you for that."

"Don't even dare…" she said slowly knowing what he was thinking. Quickly she backed away but was pulled back by Syaoran, who was still holding onto her hand. Sakura turned around and tried to run. Syaoran pulled her closer so that her back was touching him. He wasn't going to let her go. Sakura struggled to break free. Syaoran's fingers tickled her stomach. Her loud laughter filled the air.

"Syaoran!" she said in between laughs. "Stop!"

"No thank you."

"Syaoran!" she squealed.

"It's called revenge."

"But I didn't do anything!" she said in between her laughter and her gasps for breath.

"Yet." He tickled her even more. Sakura laughed even louder.

"I give up! Stop! It tickles!!" she shouted happily. Syaoran's laughter filled the air, combining with Sakura's. Taking advantage of this moment, Sakura quickly broke free. However, Syaoran still had a tight grip on her. The rapid movements sent them both sprawling onto the floor. Sakura was on top of Syaoran. The laughter stopped and then started again.

"My, my, look at what we have here," said a female voice suddenly.

Silence filled the air as they both looked up and stared at the person in front of them. "Uh… we can explain," they quickly said at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, that's this chapter for you! Please leave a review! )

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!

**AngelEmCuti**

**FallingRain-Hime**

**rubbish**

**lhaine07**

**Teruna Hime**

**KamichamaKarinLover25**

**puasluoma**

**alexia-fosho**

**elyssaguquib**

**mangalvr**


End file.
